The present invention relates to a mechanical key code verification system that verifies a key code pattern formed by a plurality of recessed portions and a plurality of non-recessed portions of a mechanical key.
In the prior art, to prevent information leaks, corporations and institutes install security systems in their buildings. Such a security system prevents an unauthorized person from trespassing into the building. One type of a known security system permits the entrance of a person into a building when that individual satisfies verification conditions. In this type of security system, personnel, who are allowed to enter a facility, are each provided with a card key (verification key) including an IC tag. This type of IC tag contains an ID code. Radio waves from a communication device activate the IC tag so as to generate a transmission of the ID code. Thus, the card key does not require a power source such as a battery. This advantage has resulted in wide use of card keys using IC tags.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-330770 describes an example of a card key, which includes an IC tag. A mechanical key code is formed on the card key. Thus, with the same card key, verification of a mechanical key in addition to verification of an electronic card key is enabled. The card key of the publication is applied to rental bicycles. More specifically, a person who wishes to rent a bicycle holds the IC tag of the card key near a card reader or the like to perform electronic payment and identify him or herself. The person is allowed to rent a bicycle after completing the electronic payment and individual identification. When parking the rented bicycle, the person inserts the card key into a slot provided in the bicycle. As a result, the key is verified based on the mechanical key code to lock the bicycle. To unlock the bicycle, the card key is removed from the slot.
In the card key of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-330770, a plurality of holes formed in the IC card, which has a flat plate-shape, are used to define the mechanical key code. More specifically, the holes are formed in a peripheral portion of the IC card between the rim of the IC card and an antenna arranged in the IC card. However, when a hole is located near the rim, the hole may cause the rim to easily break in the vicinity of the hole.
The present invention provides a mechanical key code verification system that improves mechanical strength of a key code pattern.
One aspect of the present invention is a mechanical key code verification system including a mechanical key and a lock apparatus into which the mechanical key is insertable. The mechanical key includes a key body having at least one plane. A key code pattern is formed on the at least one plane of the key body and including a plurality of recessed portions and a plurality of non-recessed portions. A wireless communication mechanism is incorporated in the key body which performs wireless communication with a communication device. The wireless communication device includes an antenna arranged on the key body. The lock apparatus mechanically verifies the key code pattern of the mechanical key when the mechanical key is inserted therein. The recessed portions of the key code pattern of the mechanical key is located inward from the antenna on the key body.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the invention.